


All I Want for Christmas is You

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Christmas Fluff, M/M, basically doyoung is sassy and fussy, taeyong and yuta fighting over winwin LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: All Doyoung wants for Christmas is a boyfriend, and Ten is going to get him one or he would disappoint Santa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the original idea was to put doyoung on blind dates, but since it's almost Christmas I tweaked it to fit the theme XD

 

                Ah, Christmas. The religious holiday celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ for some, while to the others it’s just another excuse to shop, drink, eat and be merry (or drunk out of their minds) while tall trees in fake snow and giant Santa Claus posters decorate the walls of shopping malls, schools and even subway stations.

                Nobody gets more into Christmas than Ten, real name Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. He’s the kind of person who would decorate the house a WHOLE month before Christmas and starts playing every rendition of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas possible to the annoyance of his neighbours.

                “Is there anything you want for Christmas Doyoung?” Ten asked his best friend when he came over for dinner.

                “World peace, end of poverty, equal rights for everyone and a new sports car.”

                “Come on now be serious.” Ten pouted. “I can’t afford a sports car.”

                “Did I say you have to get me one?” Doyoung chuckled. “Actually, I was thinking about a boyfriend.”

                “A boyfriend? You want a boyfriend for Christmas?”

                “Yeah. I haven’t dated in a while and for once it would be nice to celebrate Christmas with someone special.” Doyoung smiled dreamily. “Watching the snow fall, cuddled up with a cup of hot chocolate under a warm blanket…”

                “Holding hands when you walk down the streets, Christmas music blaring in the background…” Ten joined in.

                “Sneaking kisses at each other even without the mistletoe…”

                “Wearing matching sweaters…”

                “Okay that’s where I draw the line.” Doyoung said, snapping back to reality. “I hate those ugly sweaters. They look like something a grandmother would give a grandchild she didn’t like.”

                “I have matching sweaters with Johnny.”

                “See what I mean?” Doyoung dodged a shrimp that Ten threw at him and laughed evilly.

                “Shut up.” He blushed bright pink. “On a serious note though, you really want a boyfriend?”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung nodded. The look on Ten’s face was creepy and he knew something was up. “Why do you keep asking?”

                “Well,” Ten drawled, drawing circles on the table with his finger. “If you are really into it I have a few contacts that...”

                “Ten, no.”

                “But…”

                “I said no.”

                “Come on…”

                “Ten, we have been through this before.” Doyoung rubbed his temples. “Every one of your hook-ups for me have been disastrous. One time you sent me on a date with a leader of a DRUG CARTEL!”

                “You said you wanted to date someone with a dangerous side! Didn’t I give you exactly what you asked for?”

                “I was thinking maybe he rides motorcycles or have tattoos not smuggle drugs in and out of the country!”

                “He did ride a motorcycle and have tattoos! You’re just fussy.” Ten scoffed.

                “Ten,” Doyoung sighed. “I appreciate what you are doing and I know you really want me to get a boyfriend so that we could go on that double-date-cruise you always wanted…”

                “It’s half price if you bring another couple!!” Ten banged the table, thinking about that Love Cruise brochure he found the other day.

                “The thing is, maybe it’s better if I just wait for love to happen. I mean I don’t know anyone who I would consider dating and why force something if it’s not meant to happen?”

                “Yeah but if you don’t go out to meet people how will you find him?” Ten said. “Let me hook you up with someone please! Consider this my Christmas present to you!”

                “You? You are going to get me a boyfriend?”

                “Uh huh,” Ten grinned. “He’s going to be tall, handsome and smart.”

                “You’re going to hook me up with Park Bogum?!?!?!” Doyoung faked a screech and laughed maniacally.

                “Shut up Doyoung.” Ten rolled his eyes. “Just trust me, I know one of my guys is the perfect one for you. Just wait and see.”

                “Fine, but I warn you, when they hit the three strikes mark I’m calling the waiter and getting out of there.”

                “Challenge accepted.” Ten grinned.

*****************************

                Doyoung had to admit, he was actually excited about this blind date Ten set him up with. Ten booked a table for them at a nearby restaurant named Fancy, and the handsome waiter was now pouring Doyoung a glass of water as he fidgeted in his seat.

                “Are you expecting someone?” the waiter asked.

                “Yeah. I have a blind date tonight.” Doyoung breathed deeply. He had a list of potential questions to ask this man and unless his heart stopped pounding like a jackhammer he wouldn’t be able to ask any at all.

                “I hope it goes well for you.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung nodded politely. A couple of minutes later, a tall blonde man appeared and seemingly made his way to Doyoung’s table. First impression: tall, well-dressed and fairly handsome. Maybe Ten actually does have good taste.

                “Hello, are you Kim Doyoung?”

                “Yes, and you are?”

                “I’m Ji Hansol, your blind date.”

                “Ah, nice to meet you.” They bowed politely before taking a seat, the waiter handing them their menus.

                “Would you two gentlemen like anything from our alcohol menu?”

                “No thanks, I don’t drink. Hansol?” Doyoung asked.

                “Yeah I’d like a look.” The waiter handed over the alcohol menu and left them to officially start their date.

                “Are you a strong drinker?” Doyoung asked.

                “Quite.” Hansol chuckled. “Actually, the reason I was late was because my Alcoholics Anonymous meeting ran late.”

                _Strike one._

                “Well it’s nice that you are getting help.” Doyoung smiled nervously. “Too much alcohol can’t be good for you.”

                “I hate those meetings.” Hansol groaned. “The only I’m going is because my dad threatened me to. So, I’ll just put up a face and make like I’m going somewhere and once he’s gone I can do whatever I want.”

                _Obviously not a family man. Strike two._

                “What do you do for a living then?” Doyoung asked.

                “I’m currently a PR executive in my dad’s firm.”

                _So, he’s an heir to a firm? Interesting._

                “Is it stressful working with your father?”

                “Sometimes, but it’s challenging and I like the environment.” Hansol smiled. He leaned forward and Doyoung peeked at his chest pocket. Uh oh, there was a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

                “Do you smoke?”

                “Yes, I do.”

                _Strike three. I’m out._

                “Waiter!!”

*******************************

                On Doyoung’s second blind date in the same restaurant, he bought a nice box of chocolates for his date. He made sure Ten did not hook him up with an alcoholic and or a smoker (because he was allergic to second-hand smoke) and just a few days after the Alcoholic Rich Man’s Son, he was ready for another one.

                “Expecting someone new this time?” Doyoung looked up to find the same waiter smiling at him.

                “Yes. My asshole of a best friend and world’s lousiest cupid hooked me up again.”

                “Well maybe this time you will actually eat before leaving.” The waiter chuckled, leaving him with a smile. Doyoung sighed and checked his watch. His date was a few minutes late.

                “Hello?” a man came bustling into the restaurant with dark hair, a deep voice, and a rather skinny figure.

                “Hi,” Doyoung said. “Are you Dong Sicheng?”

                “Are you Kim Doyoung?” Sicheng smiled to reveal a slightly crooked tooth and Doyoung almost fainted. It was too adorable for words. The young man was definitely younger than him but he had an air about him that was different, and Doyoung was instantly attracted.

                “I am, have a seat.”

                “I’m sorry I was late. I ran into some…complications.”

                “That’s all right. I always get here early anyways.” Doyoung smiled warmly. Sicheng ruffled his hair as the waiter came to hand them the menu.

                “Would you like anything alcoholic?”

                Doyoung stared at Sicheng from behind the menu.

                “No thank you.”

                _Not an alcoholic. Clear._

                “What do you do for a living?” Doyoung asked.

                “I’m a dance instructor.” Sicheng smiled. “I studied traditional Chinese dance for 11 years.”

                “Wow that is incredible.” Doyoung put down the menu to lean forward and talk to Sicheng a little more. “Was it hard for you to adapt in Korea?”

                “It was at first, but I’m so comfortable here now. It’s like my second home.”

                “You know I…” Doyoung was going to talk when two men barged into the restaurant, craning their heads to look for someone. Sicheng turned to see who it was and immediately tried to duck behind the menu.

                “Sicheng?! Sicheng?!” they called out, running around the restaurant. Sicheng looked at Doyoung and pleaded for help.

                “Please don’t say word.”

                “But I…”

                “Sicheng?! Angel, is that you?” one of the guys pulled out Sicheng’s menu, revealing the young man from his not-at-all-useful hiding place.

                “Oh my god, can’t you two leave me alone?!” Sicheng snapped. “I told you I can only choose one of you to go to the banquet with!”

                “Choose me Sicheng, my beautiful angel from heaven.” Doyoung almost threw up in his drink as one of them grabbed Sicheng’s hand tightly and pressed it against my chest.

                “Why should you choose him over me? I’m the one who loves you most.”

                “Shut up Taeyong! He was going to be my date first!!”

                “Why don’t you go back to the demon hole you came out from Yuta!”

                “Guys please!” Sicheng groaned.

                “My prince, I will do anything for you. I will cross a thousand miles, swim across the deepest oceans…” Yuta tried to romance a very unimpressed and irritated Sicheng while Taeyong pushed him aside.

                “Forget him. He doesn’t have a dime to his name and his apartment smells like a cat died in there. Let me take you to the banquet and I’ll show you a good time.”

                “I can’t do this. I’m leaving!” Sicheng grabbed his coat and got up from the table. “I’m so sorry Doyoung.”

                “Well I…” Doyoung couldn’t get a word in edgewise because now Taeyong and Yuta, captain 1 and 2 of the We-Will-Do-Anything-For-Sicheng ship was now tailing behind Doyoung’s blind date like lovesick puppies.

                “Sicheng wait!!”

                “You still haven’t decided who it should be!”

                Doyoung sat at the table, feeling terribly dejected. His date just left him because he couldn’t shake off two stalkers. That was new for him.

                “Would you like to…where did he go?” the waiter asked, looking around the restaurant.

                “Just draw up a check.” Doyoung sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

*************************

                “And what do you do for a living?” Doyoung asked this young man sitting opposite from him.

                “I don’t work. I’m a freshman in university.”

                “You’re kidding.” Doyoung dropped his jaw. Ten hooked him up with someone 5 years younger than him and just graduated high school?!

                “Yeah, lots of people have told me I look mature for my age.” Mark smiled, looking more like a school boy than ever before.

                “No offense but how did you even get here?” Doyoung asked.

                “I saw an ad for blind dates on the billboard in the public library. I was hoping that by doing something I could make this guy I like jealous for once. His name is Donghyuck and he’s…”

                “Wait wait wait wait…” Doyoung shushed him. “You got a number from a _billboard_ in the library?”

                “Yeah. It said to call this guy name Ten. Is that you? You sound very different on the phone.”

                Doyoung stared at Mark, his hands clenched into fists. _Strike 1,2,3 and you're OUT!!!!!_

“WAITEEEEER!!!!!”

                “Do you mind giving me a lift back to the dorm? I didn’t bring enough money for a cab and this seems like a very expensive restaurant…”

                “WAIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!”

**************************

                “So, what if he was a little younger?” Ten shrugged. “You said you didn’t care about age!”

                “You put up an ad in the fucking library?!?! Is this how you get your contacts for all those lousy blind dates you set me up on?!”

                “No, I swear!” Ten tried to explain. “After Sicheng, who I swear was not my idea, it was Johnny’s…” he shot a glance at his boyfriend, who was sitting in the living room pretending not to hear anything. “I got a little desperate and well I figured I could just leave my options open and have people come to me instead of me going to them!”

                “Ten, just stop it. Let’s stop this craziness. Look, it’s obvious that I will not get a boyfriend for Christmas, okay?” Doyoung sighed dejectedly. “Everyone I have met so far is either drunk out of their fucking mind, stalked or in love with someone else. Can we just give up and call it a day?”

                “No! I have to get you a boyfriend! I promised you and Santa, or else he’ll put me on the naughty list and punish me!”

                “What’s he going to do? Spank you and tie you up? You don’t need to get on a list for that, just wear those stupid pink thongs you have in your drawer and Johnny will find a Santa suit faster than anyone of us can find Waldo.”

                “I like the way you think Doyoung.” Johnny piped up, giving him a thumbs up.

                “Shut up, both of you.” Ten blushed deeply. “Doyoung, just one more date okay? I checked him out and he ticks all your boxes. He’s perfect I swear. Just one more date and if it doesn’t work I’ll knock it off. I promise.”

                “Fine.” Doyoung sighed. He couldn’t resist Ten’s cute begging and awkward aegyo. “This better be worth it.”

*************************

                Doyoung really wasn’t expecting anything this time around, which was why he was so pleasantly surprised at Moon Taeil. He was on time, polite, good-looking, and even a doctor!

                “Do you smoke or drink?”

                “I drink a little but I definitely don’t smoke.” Taeil answered.

                _Yes!_

                “What are some of your hobbies?”

                “Well I love reading and playing music. I can play the guitar and I sing for the church choir too.”

                _Intellectual and musical. He is almost perfect._

                “What a coincidence! I used to be a church choir singer too!” Doyoung smiled.

                “Looks like we have a lot more in common than we thought.” Taeil smiled warmly. “I heard you teach music at an academy.”

                “I do. I teach mostly young children.”

                “You know, I have a 5-year-old son.” Taeil hesitated for a bit, watching Doyoung’s face carefully. “And I was wondering if it was a good idea to send him to a music academy.”

                “Oh.” _He has a child. No big deal, I work with children. I can do this._

                “Well…” Doyoung stammered for the first time that night. “It’s basically up to the child. If he shows a love for music, then I think it would be a good idea.”

                “I see…”

                “What’s your son’s name?”

                “Jisung.”

                “The football player?”

                “Yeah, his mother was nuts about football.” Taeil chuckled.

                “What happened to your wife?”

                “We’re divorced, and she moved out of the country.”

                “Ah…” Doyoung nodded. _He’s a family man, even if it was a failed marriage._ There was a slight awkwardness in the air until Taeil tapped his hand softly.

                “Hey, I hope I didn’t scare you by revealing that I was once married.”

                “Huh? Oh, no it’s fine.”

                “It’s just I’ve been so busy as a doctor and a single father that I didn’t have time to date. I’m happy to be here with you tonight Doyoung.”

                Doyoung could feel his heart melt away. “So am I.”

                The moment could have been perfect if not for a stupid phone ringing for Taeil. Taeil answered it and he grabbed his coat. “I’m sorry Doyoung I have to go.”

                “Okay, take care.”

                “I’m really sorry.” Dr Moon smiled apologetically before rushing off to the hospital. Doyoung sighed and waved him goodbye, the plate of spaghetti before him getting cold as the snow started to fall outside.

                “Shall I pack his to go?” the waiter asked. Doyoung looked up at him, his eyes were watery and his heart heavy with rejection.

                “Sure, I guess.”

                “Is everything okay?”

                “I like him.” Doyoung confessed. “But he’s a doctor with a 5-year-old son. He wouldn’t have any time for me.”

                “Sounds like most of your dates have been a bust.”

                “Most? I think you mean all.” Doyoung sighed. “It’s destiny for me to not have a boyfriend this year. I’ll be spending Christmas alone again.”

                “Shall I pack the dessert too?” the waiter asked, bringing up Doyoung’s plate.

                “You can have that. No sense letting it spoil.”

                “I’m sorry sir, I can’t eat while I’m in uniform.”

                “Oh.” Doyoung sighed heavily. “Then can I have some wine? I want to drown myself in a red liquid that reminds me of my bloody tears and pathetic life.”

                “Very well sir.”

*************************

                Doyoung was down to his second glass when he felt the table shift a little. Another man sat before him, carrying in a peach crème brulee. Doyoung’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was the same young waiter.

                “I thought you couldn’t eat?”

                “While I was in uniform. I changed out of it and here I am.” The young man, still as handsome as ever, was now dressed in a plain blue dress shirt and jeans. Doyoung didn’t notice how good looking he was until up close, seated opposite him with a plate of peach crème brulee.

                “What’s your name?”

                “Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.”

****************************

                “Santa would be so proud of me.” Ten grinned widely, nudging his best friend while they were preparing hot chocolate for Jaehyun and Johnny who were chatting away. “I told you I would get you a boyfriend for Christmas.”

                “Actually he’s not from any of your dates. I stopped going to them.”

                “You did? Then how did you meet him?”

                “It was fate.” Doyoung winked, carrying the mugs to the table and plopping down next to Jaehyun, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

                “Johnny and I were talking about Christmas gifts. Did you get anything spectacular for Christmas?” Jaehyun asked, wrapping an arm around Doyoung.

                “I did.”

                “What is it?”

                “You.”

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it! Please leave kudos and comments! they are what fuel me to be a better writer XD and merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
